Some different tools and methods that are available today and have a delayed opening sequence are mentioned below:                Delayed opening valves having oil metering systems allowing pressure to initiate the metering sequence, and actual opening of these valves will be delayed with the time it takes to evacuate a predetermined volume of oil;        Indexing tools requiring a number of pressure cycles for each tool to open up;        Battery powered tools which will open after a predetermined time/pressure.        